Shy Splix
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ditto's cousin Splix gets an eyeful and embarrassment when he sees Rachel and Sasha in their bikinis!


**Here's a request done for guestsurprise! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Splix whistled a cheerful little tune as he walked out the Grant Mansion and basked in the warm sunlight. He was going to the lake for a nice peaceful swim.

The alien walked happily down the stone path to the lake. But when he got there, he froze.

Rachel and Sasha were playing volleyball. They had just got out of the lake and decided to play a game of volleyball.

But it wasn't the game Splix was staring at, it was the bikinis the girls were wearing. Why were they wearing those?! Try hardly covered anything! Were they robbed of their clothes?!

And seeing them made Splix blush badly.

Sasha and Rachel saw Splix staring at them.

"Hey, Splix!" Sasha waved.

"What's up? Wanna play?" Rachel asked.

Splix had a hard time talking. He was too flustered.

Confused by his speech, the girls approached the alien. "What's wrong, Splix?" asked Rachel.

"Whys your face all red?" asked Sasha.

Splix looked away. His face was red as a beat.

Realzing his shyness, Sasha giggled. "I think he's flustered seeing this like this." She gestured to their outfits.

"Ohhhh..." Rachel giggled. "So Splix is shy, huh?" She playfully tickled him underneath the chin.

Splix yelped and backed right into Sasha, who put her arms around him. "Oh, he's so innocent." Sasha cooed. "How cute..."

Fully embarrassed, Splix escaped Sasha's grip and ran back to the mansion.

Sasha blinked. "I think I went too far..."

"We better go find him." Rachel and Sasha took off to the mansion.

Splix was hiding in his room under the bed. He was caught completely off guard back there, he instinctively ran away.

But he know she it was wrong to run away from his friends, they were only kidding around with him. Now he felt bad for running away. "How can I possibly face them after that?"

"Splix?"

"Splix! Where are you?!"

The alien gasped when they heard the girls. They were looking for him!

The girls entered his bedroom. He saw their bare feet walking around the room. "Splix! Are you in here?" Rachel called out. Sasha walked to the other side and spotted two alien-like feet sticking out.

Acting fast, Sasha grabbed Splix by the ankles. "Got him!" She tried to pull him out, but Splix grabbed the bedpost. "No! Let me go!"

Sasha nodded to Rachel, who knew what she had to do. Rachel went up to Splix and started tickling his sides. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THAT!" Splix screamed.

"Just let go and I'll stop!" Rachel teased. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"I won't-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let goooahahahahahahaaa!" Splix was fighting back hard.

Rachel decided to go for Splix's worst tickle spot. She tickle attacked his shoulder blades.

"EEEYAAAAAA! NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Splix screamed with laughter. He let go and Sasha pulled him off the bedpost.

Once he was pried off, Rachel pinned Splix down and Sasha tickled him silly.

"Tickle on your tummy! Tickle on your tummy!" Sasha sang as she wiggled her fingertips on the alien's belly.

"STAHAHAHAP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP TICKLING ME!" Splix laughed.

"Then promise us you won't run away from us like that again." Sasha said. "Or we'll tickle your forever!"

"OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! I PROMISE! JUST PLEASE STOP!"

Sasha stopped. Splix collected his breath as the girl sat beside him.

"There's no need to be upset, Splix." Rachel said. "You've never seen a girl in an outfit like this, haven't you?"

Splix shook his head, his cheeks rosy.

"Well, it's okay. So you were embarrassed, it's not the end of the world." Sasha gave him a noogie. "So, what do you say? Let's get back out there and enjoy the beautiful weather!"

Splix smiled. "I would be delighted!"

And so, Rachel, Sasha and Splix went back to enjoying their beautiful summer day. Splix wasn't shy anymore. It was still just the girls, his very best friends.

Wearing those revealing outfits might be different for him and other aliens. But for humans, it's perfectly normal swimwear.

And that was just fine with him.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I hope you liked your request, Amiga! When you have the time, I wanna talk to you about a story idea!**


End file.
